Discoveries
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: Scott is having trouble coping with Jean's Death. but the question is, is she really dead? new romances bloom, LoganOroro, RoguePyro,
1. Chapter 1

_Discoveries_

Scott Summers walked through the halls of The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, and they don't mean like GNT. It is a place for mutants, who need protection from the outside world aka humans.

Any way like I was saying he was walking down the hall of the Xavier institute, with his hands in his pocket and his head down. It has been 2 weeks since the "Death" of Jean Grey. He should be a _little_ better about it but he was still very depressed, he stayed in his room all day and never ate, infact it is rare that he is walking down the hall right now. He passed a couple of students. "hey Mr.Summers I'm glad to see your out of your room." Scott just kept walking. He walked to the elevator and pressed a button. The door opened. He saw Logan inside, _'oh great that's really what I need, to be in the same room with Logan!'_ he walked in and stood as far away as possible from Logan. "Listen, I am sorry for treating you like crap, the time I've been here, and in fact I thought you were strong, emotionally, but seeing you like this over a girl.." Scott whipped hhis head up. "…it's crazy!" Logan laughed. "Listen, she was more than just a girl, she was _my_ girl and I was _her_ boy, and we loved each other with a passion, a passion so great you couldn't even begin to describe it!" Scott Yelled at him. Logan laughed again. "wow, Scotty calm down, no need to get all rough with me!" Scott made a face and looked back down. When the elevator door opened, and Logan was about to get out, Scott pushed him out of the way, and ran out the door. "I should really be more nice to the guy." Then he laughed at him self for being so stupid.

Scott slowed down to a walk. He passed a door and suddenly he heard a voice in his head. Scott, may I talk to you in my office for a second. not right now professor I am really ticked off right now! He kept walking until he came into the kitchen, and surprisingly, there was Logan again. Scott turned on his heels and went to the proffesors office. yes scott? do you have food in there? yes scott he opened the door and walked in. "I guess I'm ready to talk now, IF you give me food." Professor rolled over to a closet and opened the door, Inside was a refrigerator. He opened it and motioned for scott to come over. "take your pick." And went back to his desk. "man professor you've been holding out on us!" Scott said suddenly cheering up. He laughed. "well you have a refrigerator in the kitchen." Charles replied. "yeah but, this actually has cold soda, you made us put the soda in the cabinet!" Scott said taking out a soda. "you do have a point there." Scott walked over and sat in a chair across from Charles's desk. "I'm glad you came out of your room Scott, we all missed you, even Kurt who doesn't know you that well." Scott put down his soda on Charles's desk. "Yeah well every time I think about…" he didn't finish the sentence. "Jean" Professor finished for him. "yeah." He answered.

"everytime I start to think about her, I get all emotional. " Professor nodded and folded his hands. "That is normal Scott, You have lost some one you love and it's not that easy to cope with, believe me, I know." Scott was about to ask, 'what do you mean.' Whe nhe heard music from out side. "yes Ororo is playing "Over There" for the students." (for you people who don't know what Over There' is was the #1 song during world war 1 and quite frankly I think It is pretty good, here is the website to listen to it AND the lyrics:

http:my. could you please tell her to stop, I have a really bad head ache." Charles laughed, "sure, I will tell her you wanted her to stop, I'll sure she'll understand." He pressed a button, "Logan can you go tell Ororo to stop the music." He said into the speaker. "sure thing I was just about to punch that damn radio, but now she won't mad at me, when itell her to stop. Wolvie out." Logan said. "consider the job done." Suddenly the music stopped. "wolvie out? And he's afraid Storm will get mad at him? I am hallucinating or has Logan gotten weird." Charles chuckled and shook his head. "no scott, I think it's the death of our old friend that mellowed him out a little." Scott could detect laughter in his voice when he said the word death. Scott stood up. "what is so funny about Jean's death! Don't ask what I'm talking about because I defiantly herd laughter in your voice when you said death!" Scott took his soda and stormed out of the room. After he left, Professor whispered, "whats' so funny is that Jean is not dead."

Scott stormed throught the hall way, grabbed his coat at the door and walked out.

DISLAMAIR- I don't own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with all my other stories.

Butlerphan666: Yeah I am and btw Where have you been? Yah you could kind of see something escape from the water and at the end when you hear jean's voice over (mutation it is the key to evolution, blah blah, blah) you can see a reflection in the water and when the Prof said, "yeah I think it will be." I kind of knew that she was not dead, just a phoenix. Anyway thanks for the review.

Wen1: The Prof wanted to surprise Scott. Leave me alone. And Logan he always is an SOB. No offence. I LOVE YOU HUGH JACKMAN! Sorry. Thanks for the review.

Chap.2

Scott walked into the garage found his car opened the door and sat in the

drivers seat. He put the keys in the ignition and sat back in the seat and

listened to the sound of the running motor. He suddenly remembered what

he told his students, "never leave the motor running because you run out of

gas." He put his hands on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas peddle

He drove out of the garage and onto the long winding road of the Xavier

Institute. As he was driving he passed a hooded figure. The hooded

Figure looked at him. He tried to make out some of the feature on

"it's" face but "it's" face was too well covered. He shrugged and kept

driving. "probably just some new mutant who is afraid to show their face."

Suddenly her heard laughter in his head, and it wasn't his, it was Jean's.

"I am hallucinating" he said to him self. HE finally reached the end of

the drive way and drove onto the road.

The cloaked figure opened the door to the institute. When she

Accidentally slammed the door. Students stopped what they were doing

And stared. She waved at them, they made a face and continued what they

Were doing. She sighed and walked to the professors office, she opened the

Door and walked in, and uncovered her hood. Charles looked up from his

paper work and smiled. "Welcome Home Jean." She smiled and walked

over to his desk. "thank you Charles." The door clicked behind them and Jean turned around and

saw Rogue and Kitty walking in. "Professor, One of the new students I don't know his name

said…" Kitty stopped when she saw Jean standing there. Her eyes grew wide along with Rogue's.

"Miss. Grey?" She smiled. "Hello Kitty. Hello Rogue." The two of them looked very confused. "I

thought you were dead!" Rogue exclaimed. Jean shook her head and chuckled. "No, I turned into a

phoenix." Kitty and Rogue looked at each other. "A what?" Jean laughed again. "It's a mythical bird

who lives for 500 or 600 years than bursts into flames and rises again from its ashes." They all

looked very confused, even the professor. "How did you know that?" Charles asked. Jean turned to

him and said, "When I was younger I was into mythical creatures and stuff. I heard someone talking

about a phoenix so I looked it up in the dictionary and that's what it said." (1)

Kitty and Rogue still looked very confused. "I still can't believe that you're alive. Does Mr.

Summers know?" Jean shook her head. "No, speaking of which, I saw Scott driving away. Where is

he going?" she asked the professor. "I think he's going to the train station." Jean gasped. "Why?"

she asked worried. The Prof. shrugged. "I don't know, to clear his thoughts he had quite a break

down today." Jean nodded. "I'm going to find him." Jean said than left the room. The prof looked at

the two girls in front of him. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Scott walked into the train station; he looked around remembering all the memories that took place

here. The Magneto incident not too long ago, and most important of all. This is the place he met

Jean. He found a bench and sat down on it, and as soon as he did a loose board popped up. And it all

came back to him. This is the bench he met Jean on.

flashback

_Scott got off the train and looked around. It was really busy, hey but what can you expect from a _

_New York train station. What you can also expect in New York is people staring at you, because _

_you look different. And Scott was different; he was wearing sunglasses in doors. (And in this _

_story, I'm gonna pretend that he contacted the prof. and the prof sent sunglasses through the _

_mail.) How strange is that? Well it was all because he was mutant. Yeah he was, he could shoot _

_laser beams out of his eyes so strong it could punch through a mountain. (2) Scott traveled _

_through the crowd of people saying excuse me over and over again. 'Apparently, people here do _

_not know the meaning of the word excuse me. (3)' He finally got past all the people and sat _

_down on a bench placing the backpack he was carrying next to him. He closed his eyes and _

_rested his head back. "Ahem." He heard, his head shot up and he opened his eyes and he was _

_staring at the most beautiful woman he ever saw. "Excuse me; I would like to sit down." He _

_knew now that she wasn't a New Yorker, well maybe she was but not from New York City. "You _

_may." Scott replied. "You're backpack is in the way, sir." She said smiling. He moved his _

_backpack to the floor to let the woman sit next to him. "Thank you." she said sitting down. "My _

_name is Jean. What's yours?" she asked after she saw that Scott was staring at her. "Oh…uh _

_Scott Summers." She smiled. "You're one of the nicest people I've seen around here Scott _

_Summers." He smiled back at her. "well that's probably because I'm not from here. And you are _

_one of the politest people I've seen here, Jean…" He didn't finish wanting her to finish with her _

_last name. "Oh, im sorry. Grey, Jean Grey." Scott nodded. "so what are you here for?" Scott _

_asked trying to start conversation. "Oh…uh. I'm waiting for my…Grandpa to pick me up." she _

_said trying to come up with things so she doesn't blow her cover. ""oh, I'm waiting for some _

_one to pick me up to." Scott said. They were silent after that. "I…uh will be right back can you _

_watch my stuff." Jean nodded and Scott walked off. A few minutes later he came back and went _

_he sat down a board popped up scaring both of them. After they calmed down they both _

_laughed. "Thanks" Scott said after they stopped laughing. "no problem." She replied. Suddenly _

_they both saw the professor and stood up, and pointed to him. "well that's my ride." They _

_looked at each other in confusion. "You're ride?" They said together. Again. The professor _

_wheeled up to them. "well I see you two have already met, come on let's take you home."_

_end flashback_

It seemed just like yesterday that that happened. Now he started to remember how they got closer

together. Their first date. Storm coming to the Institute. Students start coming to the institute. They

becoming teachers and he most fond memory he has is when he asked her to Marry him.

flash back

_Scott and Jean have been going out for years. And now Scott knew it was time that he asked her _

_that question that would change her life and her last name. (He he) He was getting ready for it, _

_he bought a ring and everything and he was as nervous as hell. Everytime Jean would say _

_anything to him, even Hello, he would get all antsy and frantic which defiantly told her _

_something was up.He loved her and She loved him that should be all that mattered. (all right _

_skipping to the dinner) He was taking her out to dinner and thought he would surprise her like _

_that. The restaurant the were going to had a fire-work show and he knew Jean loved fire-works. _

_He payed the guy who was working the fireworks to put the image, "Jean will you marry me?" _

_In the sky. He said would love to. And for that Scott was grateful. Dinner was great and Scott _

_finally got over his nerves until the fire work show. They sat down on a bench, holding hands _

_and Jean rested her head on his shoulder. "I love firework" She said. "I know you do." Scott _

_replied. Getting the little velvet box out of his pocket with his other hand, opening it and taking _

_the ring out and slipping it behind his back. The guy said he would do it at 8:30 sharp. He let go _

_of Jean's hand to look at his watch 8:26. Four minutes to go. Jean was just to engrossed in the _

_fire-works scene that she didn't notice any of Scotts movements. He gulped of nervousness and _

_looked at his watch. 8:29. He looked at Jean smiling at then scene before them. Suddenly he felt _

_an inner alarm clock go off, and one by one the words appeared in the sky. Scott slipped the ring _

_in her hand, she didn't realize that the message was for until after a few minutes. She looked _

_down and she felt tears start filling her eyes. She looked at Scott who was staring at her with no _

_expression. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes" and that triggered her tear gland, _

_tears started flowing down her cheeks and she could swear she saw a tear roll down his also. He _

_lifted the ring from her hand and put it on to her left ring finger. She smiled and rapped her _

_arms around him and starting crying into his chest. Scott smiled so big and everyone around _

_them smiled._

_end flashback_

They never did Get married, They were planning in but then Logan showed up. Busted their plan,

and now their plan would never come true. Because she was dead, she was never coming back. He

took a deep sobbing breath and held himself. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, I

remember you. You were with that Red-Head here a couple years ago." Scott turned around and

saw a man at the ticket counter. He did look familiar. "So, How you guys doing? You looked pretty

in to each other if you know what I mean." The man laughed but stopped when he saw the sad look

on Scott's face. "She's dead." Scott said sadly and quietly. "oh well…" Suddenly he stopped and

looked near the entrance of the gate. "well, she looks pretty alive to me." Scott looked at him with

utter confusion. "What…do..you…mean?" The man pointed over to the gate and Scott's eyes

widened. (Although no one could see it) "Jean?"

yeah it's true, I looked it up in school. I was bored. Ok? And we were talking about mythical creatures at the time.

and yeah, that's true too, I read it on a site once. Don't ask me which one because I forgot.

and I'm a New Yorker and I know that people in NYC are rude. And Originally Scott is from Alaska. Yeah it's true, I have it on a desktop. It has loads of info on the x-men.


End file.
